A Day At The Shops
by lil miss bella cullen
Summary: My First Fan Fic! A wee short story to start me off! Please Review! Bella is forced to go shopping with Alice and Rose. Her worst nightmare! Please Read! Pairings as normal! xoxo
1. Shopping Mania

**A Day At The Shops**

BPOV

"Aaawww Alice!! Please! I promised Edward I would...ehm...Edward help me here!" I protested as Alice advanced towards me, arms outstretched, ready to pick me up.

As I retreated, two cold hands gently stopped me in my tracks.

"Come on Bella, it will be fun! We can ride in my car if you like?" Rosalie coaxed, her persuasive voice winning me over.

I sighed and took Edward's cool, marble hand, heading towards the car, avoiding Alice's beaming face.

"OOOHHHH Rose that's gorgeous! She's definitely trying that on! Haha this is great fun isn't it Bella?!" Alice exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

"Speak for yourself" I murmured, feeling uncomfortable surrounded by all the frills and pink garments that I would never dream of wearing!

"Right, to the changing rooms" Rosalie sang as she pushed me towards the back of the shop, laden with outfits, Alice following with even more clothes.

I was shoved into a dressing room and was undressed by the two overly-eager vampires that came in with me.

"Rose, you get the first top and I'll get her skirt." Alice instructed while I shivered as the two pairs of ice cold hands moved materials around me until everything sat "just right".

"Hhhmmm, perfect! Next!" chimed a small voice.

Off came the first outfit before I had even seen it on me, and on came a dress.

The next 45 minutes proceeded in exactly the same fashion, outfit on, decision made and next one on before I could glance in the mirror to evaluate myself.

When I was finally back wearing my comfy clothes, I was pushed out of the dressing room and up to the till.

$2000 and 14 bags later, we were sitting in Starbucks while I drank a strong coffee and rested my feet.

"Hurry up Bella! We haven't finished yet! Remember tonight is late night! We are staying 'til everything closes!!" Alice reminded me. I groaned and let my head fall to the table.

"Right then, you finished?" Rosalie asked me, oblivious to the fact that I was so tired I was falling asleep on my feet. Edward helped me to my feet and walked at my pace while the other two raced ahead to next shops.

As we caught them up, I realised that they were standing outside a lingerie shop.

"No way! no Alice ,no no, no no, no!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on Bells! No Edward! This is no shop for you! Stay!" Alice commanded so severely that Edward wouldn't dare disobey. taking all the bags from us, he set them down around his feet and stood leaning against the wall looking like a god.

"Right then Bella. let's get started!"

I grudgingly followed the other two into the shop, and with one last look at Edward, I walked in.

it was worse than I could have ever imagined! pink, lace and netting everywhere! I did see some nice simple, plain pieces, but I was steered in the opposite direction by Rosalie who guided me to the purple and blue collections.

Alice already had ten garments for me all different colours and all showing more than enough skin. in another 10 minutes and $350 out of pocket, Rosalie and Alice announced that it was time to leave and find Edward. sighing with relief, I nearly ran out the shop, almost knocking over a sales lady in my way. Edward was where he said he would be, standing right outside the shop where we had left him in what felt like years ago. he hugged me and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and walking towards the exit.

"Thank goodness" I murmured quietly, but I knew Alice had heard me when she gave me an exasperated look and headed out to find the car.

"By the way Alice," Edward asked," what exactly was all this for anyway?"

"Get in the car Edward" Alice replied frostily.

he winked at me and obeyed Alice's command while Rosalie smirked, looking to see my reaction, which made her laugh out loud.

"Get in Bella" Alice called.

I clambered into the backseat and leant against Edward wearily, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Alice Goes Way Over The Top

Chapter 2

"Honey, we're home," lilted the angel's voice from my dreams.

I felt a cool wind whipping my hair away from my face, and then i found myself sinking into the mattress in my angel's room.

I sighed quietly, but he still heard it.

"What is it? You tired still? Sorry i woke you."

I giggled, and then sighed again.

"No, I'm just comfy. And i like it when you say we are home, i like this being known as my home." i clarified.

I heard him chuckle slightly, then take a deep breath.

"Edward? What was Alice talking about earlier, you know what you said as well about this shopping trip and, and, well, I'm confused!" i threw my hands up exasperated.

He laughed loudly this time. "It doesn't take much to confuse you when you're tired, does it? Well, erm, ask Alice. It was her idea and although i am up for it, you can decide whether we go or not. But i warn you now, Alice will persuade you if not blackmail you, into agreeing to this."

"Always ssooo cryptic!" i cried, more confused than before, "Well then, let's go find Alice!"

Two minutes and a quick change later, i was making my way along the long corridor towards Alice's room, Edward close behind me.

"The door's open! Watch your step! Don't stand on the clothes!!" came the chiming voice of my best friend.

Dodging the piles of dresses and other garments of clothing, i finally entered Alice's room, with even more questions than i had to start with.

"Alice, what, when, why, how, what?!" i stopped abruptly when i saw one of the two dresses i had chosen on our shopping spree.

"Alice? What is going on here? And why are you cutting my dresses to shreds?!"

"Bella, you will never guess what all this is for! Come on guess, guess!"

She was jumping up and down by this point, about to explode.

"Ehm, i don't know Alice! Why don't you tell me before you make a hole in the ceiling?"

"We are having a fashion show!! And you are a model! How amazing is this gonna be?!" she didn't seem to notice the anger on my face because she carried on.

"It's going to be held in the house, rose is looking for a stage as we speak, and loads of unknown designers are invited and its gonna be ssooo good! And you will model my stuff!! Yay!" now she was doing the jumpy-clappy thing that she always did before she landed some even worse news on me, and i was really worried now.

"And now, and now, and now . . . oh i can't tell her, you tell her Edward!" she squealed.

He sighed then turned slowly to me, "she's thinking that i will be there too and ehm well the whole town is coming" he rushed out while my face went from angry to horrified.

"Alice, i refuse to do this! You cannot make me and i wont, i just won't!"

And with that i ran out the room, almost tripping over a pair of Jimmy Choos on my way.


	3. Emmy Bear

**Hey people! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've got the next one almost finished and ready for posting, but you will have to tell me what you think of this one first!! Luv ya xoxo**

**BPOV**

I got to Edward's room, fighting back the tears that were stinging my eyes and slammed the door shut which was not my usual behaviour. I threw myself down on the large double bed that stood invitingly in the middle of Edward's room and poured my heart out to the sofa. I cried and cried until I had no tears left. I suddenly became extremely tired and drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke, I felt the cold, marble arms I longed for holding me close, but I refused to open my eyes. I merely sat up and hugged the statue that grasped me and hummed my lullaby, not asking any questions, just sitting there for what seemed like hours, until I sighed and apologised, still with my eyes tight shut. Edward held me even closer to him and murmured into my hair;

"Love, I didn't know that you would re-act this way. If I had, I would have stopped this! Even Alice was surprised at your reaction. She's beginning to worry that her sight is faulty." The last part made me laugh slightly. I looked up through red, puffy tear-stained eyes to look at him, not knowing what to say. I still wouldn't do this stupid fashion show, but I didn't want to hurt my best friend or my Edward. What should I do? I took a deep breath and started to speak, when there was a deep rumbling from downstairs. I didn't have to ask to know who it was, but I glanced at Edward anyway, whose facial expression confirmed my thoughts; Emmett was not a happy bunny.

After a sudden wave of vertigo from lying for so long, we slowly made our way down the two flights of stairs to the living room, where Emmet was standing, looking like a bear woken from hibernation, and was ranting on and on, though much to fast for me to understand fully. The only words I phrases were "Can't be serious", "Don't even think" and "Won't be necessary". Feeling even more confused, I looked around the room to see Rosalie looking extremely annoyed, Jasper sniggering at an inside joke and Esme bustling around with a brush and shovel, stopping every few minutes to pat Emm on the back, almost soothing him. I had finally had enough with feeling confused and spoke, my voice croaky from my tears and deep sleep.

"What is going on here? Emmy, don't go breaking Esme's vases, you will kill the plants. Rose? Smile, please. You look like you're about to commit a crime and Jasper, em, doesn't matter…" I trailed off, as I watched a tree being sliced in two. Mystified, I ran to the large glass wall to see Carlisle and Alice throwing an invisible object around which was firing through the trees all around the river. Baffled, I raised my hand to knock on the window, but thought better of it. It might do Alice some good to taste the new medicine called the Silent Treatment. I had come to realise it worked very well very quickly, with few side affects! I turned back round to face my family and sauntered over to Emmet, who was now slumped in an armchair. I sat on the floor in front of him, like I used to do when I was little with my dad, and leant against his knee.

"What's up Emmett? Why the long face, hhmmm? Whose upset ya today?" I asked, sneaking a sideways glance at Edward for help. He came and knelt beside me before sliding me onto his lap. I turned my body to face Emmet but I now looked into Edward's emerald pools, looking for the answer. Emmett just let out a long sigh and said nothing. If only I could read minds too! I thought to myself. I turned to face Emmett now, and asked him again, but still got no answer.

"Will someone please just tell me what's wrong with him?" I asked, exasperated. This wasn't normal Emmett behaviour, and it felt wrong for him to be down in the dumps.

"It's just not fair. It's really not fair! I don't see why I should be subjected to this!" Emmett said, jumping to his feet, before racing out the room light a bolt of lightening. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, got to her feet and jogged out after him.

"Gawd, this family is one mixed-up emotional bunch, that's for sure!" Jasper laughed before climbing out the window, presumably to find Alice.

"What does he mean Edward?" I asked, more confused than before, which I didn't think was possible!

"I don't know," he replied, "I just don't know."

**(A/N) Ok, I know this chapter doesn't really lead anywhere, but I thought I may as well just put it in! Lol so, what is wrong with Emmy-bear? Is it the man-period or is there something really bothering him? Comment and tell me what you think! Oh and a huge thank you to ****twilight101janeyshka for following this story and giving me the support! Lol you really spurred me on! (; lol well get reviewing people! I would really like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter which is almost finished!!! Luv ya lots Twilighters! Oh and btw, unfortunately I don't own Twilight! )': but I will keep writing (: luv ya xoxo**


End file.
